Un visiteur inattendu
by Victoriafaris
Summary: "Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se trouvait nul autre qu'Oliver Queen, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à ce moment précis" Lorsqu'Oliver vient voir la jeune femme juste avant son mariage, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir... Que peut-il bien arrivé de toute façon ? One-Shot Olicity


_**Salut tout le monde, voilà un court OS pour se remettre émotionnellement de l'épisode 20 ;)**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous surprendra et vous plaira **_

_**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis l'auteur de "Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu" toujours en cours**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est une première pour moi d'écrire un OS comme ça au feeling**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Felicity, assise devant une coiffeuse, regardait à travers le miroir ses amis s'afférer dans tous les sens. Lyla arrangeait les fleurs dans ses cheveux et Laurel cherchait le bouquet dans toute la pièce, Thea à la rescousse. Pendant que sa mère la regardait, pleurant à chaudes larmes, Felicity sentit le trac monter et elle devint encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Jetant un œil à son reflet, elle n'eut pas de mots devant l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle était la même mais bien des choses avaient changé. Sa vie, et surtout elle. Oubliée la fille timide et peu sûre d'elle. Désormais elle avait tout d'une femme indépendante, courageuse et forte.

Et aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier. Qui aurait-cru que ce jour viendrait si vite ? Elle se revoyait encore à sa sortie de l'université, aspirant à une vie palpitante et pleine d'action. Impensable pour quelqu'un travaillant dans l'informatique et pourtant, on ne peux pas dire que son job ai toujours été tranquille. Il fallait dire que bien des fois, sa vie avait pris un drôle de tournant. Le destin réservait bien des surprises. Elle s'en rendait encore plus compte aujourd'hui en voyant la bague de fiançailles à son annulaire. Si lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son futur époux on lui avait dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble, elle n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant.

Une fois que Lyla eut fini, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle regardait Felicity avec tendresse et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle essayait de la détendre. Elle la comprenait sûrement son état émotionnel, étant elle-même passée par là.

\- Tu es époustouflante Felicity.

\- Elle a raison, acquiesça Thea, avec qui elle avait noué de grands liens d'amitié après le départ de Roy. Lorsqu'il te verra, ton mari pensera que tu es la plus belle fille qu'il ai jamais vu.

Laurel rit aux éclats et les regarda avec moquerie.

\- Vous voulez rire ? Il pense déjà que c'est la plus belle fille qu'il ai vu. Il n'y a qu'à voir le regard qu'il pose sur elle chaque fois qu'elle est près de lui.

\- Dire que tu vas épouser ton patron ! s'extasia Thea. Vous faites vraiment dans le cliché tous les deux.

\- Oui enfin théoriquement ce n'est p…

\- Oh ma chérie ! l'interrompit sa mère, en pleurant de plus belle.

Felicity roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Ce devait être la cinquième fois que celle-ci se lamentait de voir à quel point sa fille avait grandi.

\- Maman je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer…geignit la jeune femme.

\- Tu as raison ! Ca va ruiner mon maquillage… Mais regarde toi, tu es si belle !

\- J'aurai aimé que papa soit là…

Sa mère la regarda avec nostalgie et la prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de Felicity.

\- Moi aussi chérie. Mais maintenant, tu vas te construire une nouvelle famille...

Sa mère reversa des larmes tout en étreignant sa fille avec force.

\- Promets-moi que j'en ferai toujours parti.

\- Bien sûr maman. C'est promis, répondit la jeune femme avec tendresse et émotion.

Lyla qui assistait à toutes ces effusions, intervint, sauvant la jeune mariée de l'embarras du maquillage ruiné par les larmes.

\- Allons les filles. Laissons donc à la mariée un peu d'espace avant la cérémonie. Faisons lui de l'air.

Elle ouvrit la porte et les poussa toutes dehors avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Tu feras une superbe mariée.

\- Merci Lyla.

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant Felicity seule. Le silence qui régna dans la pièce lui fit le plus grand bien mais livrée à elle-même, sa nervosité ressurgit, n'ayant aucune distraction pour la lui faire oublier.

\- N'hésite pas à crier si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ! Hurla Thea dans le couloir.

Cela fit pouffer la jeune femme lorsqu'elle entendit Laurel gronder gentiment la petite brune. Ces amies étaient tellement excitées pour elle. Il fallait dire que cet évènement était pour le moins inattendu. Personne ne s'était attendu à une demande en mariage aussi rapide. Et malgré ses appréhensions, Felicity constata bien vite que cela réjouissait tout le monde.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et elle sut que désormais, plus personne ne se trouvait ici. Il n'y avait qu'elle et son stress. Une combinaison pas vraiment gagnante. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. C'était son grand jour, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Elle était sur le point d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Alors pourquoi tant d'appréhension ? Arrangeant une mèche de cheveux pourtant bien en place, elle se mordilla la lèvre et ajusta son voile avant de se lever faire les cents pas.

Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle, Felicity Smoak, allait se marier. Elle allait se marier. Se répétant cette phrase comme un mantra, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, réalisant combien sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif. Après toutes ces années difficiles, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle allait finalement avoir sa fin heureuse, son mariage de conte de fée avec un vrai prince pour mener une vie des plus heureuses. L'histoire avait eu un début difficile mais elle ne changerait la fin pour rien au monde.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa un regard azur dans le reflet du miroir. Stupéfaite, elle se retourna pour faire face aux prunelles qui la toisaient avec une drôle d'étincelle dans le regard. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait-il là ? La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, il était convenu qu'il ne se montrerait pas, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Et pourtant, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, se trouvait nul autre qu'Oliver Queen, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à ce moment précis. Prêtant attention à la tenue de l'archer, elle ne put que constater à quel point il était élégant et absolument époustouflant dans son smoking noir, un nœud papillon noué avec soin et des fleurs blanches accrochées au revers de sa veste.

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle le toisa, sous le choc et pendant un bref moment, elle repensa à la première fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et à leur premier baiser. Elle se remémora ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur son visage… Puis elle secoua la tête, cherchant à se concentrer. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui comme ça si elle voulait avoir une chance de sortir d'ici avec son esprit clair. Aujourd'hui n'était pas franchement le bon jour pour avoir l'esprit ailleurs et être déconcentrée.

\- Je devrais appeler Laurel sur le champ pour qu'elle te fasse sortir d'ici, commença-t-elle mal assurée devant cet homme si troublant.

Il lui sourit de ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, faisant apparaître une légère fossette sur sa joue.

\- Peut-être… Mais toi comme moi savons que tu ne le feras pas.

Felicity sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement, venant replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. La jeune femme retint son souffle, cherchant à éviter de renifler son parfum si enivrant. Elle ignora le rythme effréné qui résonnait dans sa poitrine et l'assourdissait pour se concentrer sur l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Quoi ? On ne peut même plus voir la mariée avant son mariage ? répondit-il simplement, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

\- Oliver je t'ai dit de…

\- Ne pas approcher de toi avant la cérémonie, je sais, la coupa-t-il. C'est juste que… j'avais besoin de te voir, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter en s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son souffle lui parvienne au visage. Une dernière fois avant que...

Il ne finit pas, laissa couler son regard sur elle, de haut en bas et lui offrit un sourire sincère, ému.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Felicity rougit et lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus je dois dire, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est votre futur époux qui est un homme chanceux mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Un sacré veinard, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Le sait-il au moins ?

\- Je saurais le lui rappeler.

\- Bien. Je n'en attends pas moins de vous.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans oser dire quoique ce soit. Leurs regards suffisaient, les mots n'étaient pas utiles. Pourtant, Felicity rompit le silence, presque à contrecœur.

\- Oliver… je pense vraiment que tu devrais y al…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Oliver. Je serai parti dans une minute.

Puis il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et fit le tour dans la pièce, se passant une main dans les cheveux, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que ça va me manquer tous ces moments où tu me rembarrais quand tu étais mon assistante.

Felicity sourit en repensant à la fois où elle avait catégoriquement refusé de lui faire du café. C'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en repensant à cette époque si lointaine.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas très vite t'en remettre.

Oliver haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être.

Puis il revint vers elle.

\- Tu es nerveuse ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Peut-être un peu…admit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es sur le point d'avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu.

\- Je sais. C'est peut-être ça qui me fait peur. Et si quelque chose de mal se produisait à nouveau ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Felicity, la rassura-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire ironique avant d'ajouter :

\- Et puis je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que tout le monde va m'observer marcher dans l'allée. Tout les yeux vont être tournés vers moi mais je… Et si je trébuchais ? Et si je me prenais les pieds dans ma robe et que je m'étalais devant tout le monde ?

Cela fit rire Oliver mais la jeune femme le toisait avec sérieux.

\- Alors je serais là pour te relever.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, le gronda-t-elle.

Oliver effaça le sourire moqueur de son visage et reprit son air sérieux. Relevant le menton de la jeune femme, il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Eh… La seule raison pour laquelle ils vont t'observer est parce que tu es incroyablement belle. Tu es ravissante et ils ne pourront pas détourner leurs yeux qu'à cause de ça. Seulement ça. _Je_ ne pourrais pas détourner les yeux...

\- Oliver, je…

\- Shh…l'interrompit-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, la prenant au dépourvu.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Felicity savait qu'elle aurait du le repousser et le faire sortir de la pièce mais elle ne put se résoudre à le faire. Cette petite voix dans sa tête, pleine de reproches, ne l'arrêta pas et au contraire, elle crocheta ses bras autour du cou du beau brun pour venir glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure, le décoiffant assurément. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras musclés et puissants pour la rapprocher de lui. Mais bien vite, une voix insistante leur parvint du couloir.

\- Oliver ?! Oliver où est-ce que t'es bon sang. Felicity tu n'aurais pas vu Ol…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Digg, faisant sursauter Felicity mais Oliver quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce la tenant toujours fermement contre lui et toisa son ami, peu surpris de le trouver là. Digg quant à lui les regardait, stupéfait. La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse de s'être faite prendre sur le vif. Oliver se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, sans rien dire et John toisa ses amis avec désapprobation tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis très déçu de vous. Surtout toi Oliver, tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferai rien, que tu resterais à l'écart.

\- Je suis désolé Digg, je ne pouvais pas, je…

\- Non Oliver, je ne veux rien savoir.

Entrant dans la pièce, il s'avança vers Oliver mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Felicity, subjuguée par son allure divine et enchanteresse, la couvant d'un regard fraternel empli de fierté.

\- Tu es incroyable ! On a là une très belle mariée...

La jeune femme lui sourit et il la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue. Puis il reporta son attention sur Oliver en le pointant du doigt.

\- Que tu n'étais pas censé voir !

Oliver le regarda hébété.

\- Combien de fois t'ais-je répété que ça portait malheur de voir sa fiancée avant le mariage !

Il prit le bras d'Oliver et le tira vers la sortie mais celui-ci réussit à se rapprocher de Felicity pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'attraper le visage de son fiancé.

\- Je t'aime Oliver.

Son futur époux se pencha vers elle et de ses lèvres, il scella leurs mots, des promesses d'un avenir heureux. _Ensemble_.


End file.
